Favorite Things
by TearsOnTape
Summary: Just some short/long one-shots about Hiei and Kagome's favorite things about each other. Rated "M" for lemons, lime, cursing, etc.


A/n: I'm in the midst of another fic but it is going to take so long to get to lemons in that one and I felt like writing some NOW. The chapters will switch from Kagome's favorite things to Hiei's favorite things. All of them will include either a lemon or some lime at the least. Enjoy!

Discalimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: Sleep

One of Kagome's favorite things to do was watch Hiei sleep.

The hybrid was always handsome, but there was just something about him when he slept that Kagome just found so endearing. She couldn't decide on what it was. Smiling, she rested her chin on his chest as she stared at his serene expression before looking up at the Jagan as it lazily began to twitch.

His palms slid down her naked shoulders to land on her lower back as he exhaled, his ruby colored eyes still closed. The Jagan was still sleepily lidded and Kagome couldn't help but stretch up a little, pressing her lips against the soft eye-lid before she moved back, watching as the violet colored eye opened completely after a few short blinks.

Kagome peppered her mate's neck with short pecks as he woke from his hibernation. "Good morning," she sang playfully, giggling as Hiei's red eyes finally opened to stare at her. She felt his warm hands gently glide back up to her shoulders before he pressed her tightly against his chest, her nipples stiff against his solid pectorals.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked, his voice husky with sleep. He raised a brow when she shivered as he spoke. Grabbing a tendril of her hair, he coiled it around his finger before letting it slide of out his grasp to land gently against her smooth, rosy cheek.

"Only about half an hour," Kagome replied, sitting up slowly. The silk sheet that had been covering their lower bodies slid down, her beautiful body exposed to his hungry gaze. She traced his collar-bone idly as his hands reached up to grasp her hips.

"Were you watching me sleep again, you odd onna?" Hiei shifted as she moved just suddenly, her damp nether regions sliding smoothly against his hardening cock. He lifted her just slightly, allowing her to reach down and grasp his throbbing flesh. "Kagome…"

Smiling, the miko pressed the head of his cock against her moist flesh before sinking down slowly, her slight whimper following his groan of pleasure. She was still sore from last night but it felt so amazing to have him inside of her again that the pleasure dulled out the slight discomfort. His thickness burned inside of her and she began to rock back and forth slowly, letting her fragile walls become accustomed to his size.

"I was," Kagome confirmed his question, her pulse quickening. "You're just so peaceful and adorable when you're asleep," her breathing stuttered as Hiei reached up to grab her bouncing breasts, his claws gently squeezing the tight nipples.

"You enjoy the simplest things about me," He told her, leaning up on left forearm as he used the right to wrap around her midsection. He thrusted up into her as she lowered herself, smirking at the high-pitched cry that left her throat, and buried his face in against her chest.

"I enjoy _all_ of you," Kagome murmured, her hand coming up to rest against the back of Hiei's neck. She spread her fingers, letting her nails scratch gently into his hair, feeling his growl of pleasure.

"Show me," He whispered to her and then picked her up, easily pushing her onto her back at the foot of their bed, being careful not to be too rough. He mouthed at her neck as she tossed her head back, her silky legs hiking up so that her knees were braced against the crooks of his elbows.

"Oh, Hiei," she cried out, her eyes closing tightly as she surrendered control over to him. She gasped as he nearly pulled out all the way before he shoved his cock back inside of her, burying himself completely. Her cries echoed off the walls, matching his growls and soft snarls of pleasure.

Kagome could feel Hiei's power as he thrusted roughly into her body. His lips sought hers and she eagerly raised her hands to cup his cheeks as she parted her mouth for him, their tongues dancing in a seductive dance. When she intentionally scraped her tongue against his fangs, drawing just a tiny bit of blood, she swallowed down his snarl and then let her arms wrap around his neck as he broke the kiss to attach his mouth to his mating mark, his growls becoming louder.

He thrusted so hard that she felt bruised. One of his clawed hands reached down to press firmly on her abdomen, as if he was trying to _feel_ himself pumping into her. "Kagome," he grunted, his other hand coming up to grab her knee, opening her wider.

"Oh, kami!" She screamed, her nails scorching down his back. She felt his hand slide down to her swollen clit and she gasped as he rubbed it quickly and harshly, "_**Hiei**_!" her body arched even as he forced her back down with his pelvis, her tightening walls causing him to let out a guttural snarl as he fucked into her harder. "O-oh…" her little whimpers and mewls of pleasure as she came combined with the way she tightened her muscled against his cock had him joining her in rapture after a few more rough thrusts.

He grunted her name as he came deep inside of her, his mouth opening to latch onto her neck with his fangs, carving deep into his mating mark. He felt her legs tremble before they slid down from their previous position to just below his hips, her toes slowly circling his calves.

His hands sought hers as soon as he removed his fangs. He lined up his palms with her own, his much larger hand nearly swallowing her own dainty appendage before he locked his fingers with hers, eyes blinking open to watch her sweet smile as she crossed her own fingers against his.

She knew he was watching her, and she opened her eyes to stare into his beautiful orbs. "I love you," she said sincerely, her heart open for him. She smiled when the corners of his lips twitched.

"I know," he murmured, watching as her eyes began to close. "And I love you." He gently began to move so that he could pull out of her but paused when her legs suddenly tightened against him. "Onna…"

"Stay," She told him, her voice light, content. "Stay with me."

"I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else," he told her, resting his head against her chest. He listened to her heart beat, his own eyes closing slowly.

-_ZzzZz-_

_**Always open to suggestions as to what their favorite things about each other would be. Doesn't matter if they are silly, or sexual, or annoying, etc. Hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
